


A Wimpy Loser with a Big Heart

by troubleonelmstreet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Puns, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Napstablook is a Good Friend, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Reader Leans Female, Reader is a weenie, Reader-Insert, Some angst, Wooing, skeleton harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleonelmstreet/pseuds/troubleonelmstreet
Summary: Before your boss forced you to work the front counter you were afraid of people, relationships, horror movies, and confrontation.After your boss forced you to work the front counter you were still afraid of all those things.You got to meet some cool people, at least.





	A Wimpy Loser with a Big Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bones, Picked Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692404) by [lulu-writes (luluwrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluwrites/pseuds/lulu-writes). 
  * Inspired by [A Funky Old Shack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154249) by [coco_finny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coco_finny/pseuds/coco_finny). 
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



You loved your job.

You didn't have to interact with people. Your coworkers all listened to you. You were able to put your degree to good use.

It was way better than your last gig as an usher, at least.

You pulled your latest creations from the oven and took a moment to breathe in the scent of freshly baked cookies. It was enticing.

In fact, one of the cookies was a little misshapen. Perhaps you could... no, your boss would definitely notice if one was missing. And charge you for it. After setting them on the cooling rack, you turned to the latest batch of doughnuts. They'd cooled enough to frost.

Turning to your coworkers, you smiled. "Could you guys bring me the chocolate frosting from the fridge? And the sprinkles, please."

The horde of tiny spider monsters did your bidding. Using the magical webs strung around the kitchen, they scurried off to the fridge. Your smile softened as you watched them. The sight was… cute. Almost.

"Are those the last batch of the day?"

The voice of your boss startled you out of your thoughts. Miss. Muffet stood in the doorway, her eyes on the cookies and doughnuts.

"Yep," you responded with pride. "I've just gotta frost this last batch."

Your boss grinned, exposing her fangs. "Excellent. Once you're done, be a dear and take over the front for me for an hour."

"The front?" you squeaked. "As in, the front counter?"

"Yes, is that a problem? I do recall training you on it when you were first hired."

With the promise that you'd only need to man it under dire circumstances. "Well, I-I, um-"

Muffet let out a tiny giggle. "It's only for an hour, dear. I've got to run a short errand that I promise won't take long."

"I…" you struggled to come up with an excuse. "Don't have a uniform?"

And you didn't. You were a baker, not a cashier.

"That's fine. I've had an apron and name tag made up for you since you started," she said, grin widening as your excuse crumbled. "You can just wear it over your clothes. I'll go get it for you."

As she walked away, the spiders finally returned with the frosting and sprinkles.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

 

By the time Muffet was ready to leave, the morning rush had ended. This did little to help your nerves as you stood in the frilly purple apron your boss had given you.

"You'll be fine, dearie," Muffet assured as she stepped out from behind the counter. "You're not alone, after all," she continued, gesturing to your tiny coworkers. "Most of my customers are sweethearts and so long as you be yourself, they'll love you."

You gave her an unenthusiastic thumbs-up. She let out one last giggle and left.

Great.

Shuffling around behind the counter, you eyed the already seated customers. Most of them were already served but were sure to buy more. The horror.

You brewed another pot of coffee, more for yourself than them.

The little bell on the door rang, and you internally winced. After a fortifying breath, you turned around.

A lanky skeleton in an orange hoodie was stood by the register. He leaned on the counter with his hands in his hoodie pocket and his eye sockets closed.

Attempting a smile, you approached him while trying to remember how to talk. "Welcome in. What can I… help you with?"

The skeleton's eye sockets immediately snapped open. "you're not muffet."

"No…"

"you new?"

"I, uh, usually work in the back," you said in explanation.

"i guess you wouldn't know my usual then, huh?" he replied with a strained chuckle. While he spoke, he scratched the back of his skull.

"Sorry, no. What would you like?"

"um…" he didn't seem entirely sure himself. "two spider doughnuts and a large coffee, but i dunno what she usually puts in it."

You reach over for the coffee pot before freezing. "For here or to go?"

"to-go."

You poured a to go cup about ¾ of the way full before pausing. "What sweetener do you prefer?"

"honey."

It took a hot second, but you found a honey bottle hidden behind the array of syrups. You move within eyesight of the customer before beginning to pour. "Say when."

A good half of the bottle had gone into the coffee before the skeleton told you to stop. You did your best to mix it in before moving to the creamers. "Cream?"

"i dunno."

"Well, um, is your coffee usually black looking or lighter?"

"lighter."

You topped the cup off with cream, mixed it in and put on the lid. You then handed it to the customer. "Does that taste right?"

He looked from you to the drink before taking a sip. He took a long moment to deliberate before nodding. "not exactly, but it's good. way sweeter than muffet makes it anyways."

"Oh, I'm sorr-"

"that's a good thing."

"Oh."

For a long moment, the two of you stood in silence, both avoiding eye contact. He took another sip of his drink before taking out his wallet. "shouldn't you charge me now?"

"Oh, right, yeah," you quickly rang up the coffee. "Two spider doughnuts, right?"

"yep."

"$10.45, please."

He placed $10 on the counter before digging through the many pockets of his khaki cargo shorts. Again. "i've got the change, one sec."

"No rush."

From one of his pockets, he pulled an ancient looking coin pouch.

"here ya go."

As you accepted the change, your hand brushed his.

Warmth swept through you, the source coming from both his hand and deep within your chest. It was overwhelming and all consuming. And frightening in its intensity. The change fell to the counter as both of you ripped your hands away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," you squeaked as you collected the fallen money. The monster was silent as you did so, staring you down with wide eye sockets. You pressed the button for the receipt the print and laughed nervously. "Must've been static."

Eyes still on you, the monster accepted his receipt and stuffed it into his pocket. "yeah. must've."

"I'll… go get those doughnuts for you."

You felt warm, body simultaneously energized and relaxed. Thankful for the distraction of work, you carefully bagged two of your best doughnuts. You didn't overthink why you wanted him to have the best.

"Here you go," you said as you handed him his items, careful not to touch him this time. No matter how much you wanted to.

"thanks," he responded. His body was turned halfway to leave when he hesitated. "i'm stretch, by the way."

"Stretch?" you questioned. "Oh, Miss. Muffet has mentioned you before!"

His permanent grin seemed to drop a bit. "all good things?"

"Of course," you said semi-honestly. "She says you're a very loyal customer."

"nyheh, cool," he replied. He seemed to want to say more, but another customer entering made him step out of the way. "i'll see you around?"

"I'm usually here," you replied with a genuine smile. "Have a nice day."

"you too."

* * *

 

Muffet returned an hour later, as promised, and you… felt confident. You'd conquered one of your fears, and thought you did a pretty good job! And your boss was right, most of the customers were nice. When you told her as much, you regretted the decision immediately.

"Huhuhu, that's wonderful, dearie, because I will need you to do the same this time next week as well," she replied. There was a sneaky smile on her face. "My appointment went well and is going to be a regular thing from now on."

You weren't sure if you should feel happy or anxious.

Both. Definitely both.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
